The 90th Hunger Games
by 1kat2kit
Summary: SYOT, in a way. Its the 90th hunger games and Castor Film the new gamemaker has some tricks up his sleeve for the unlucky contestants. *OPEN* Need lots of people please! Every tribute so far will be accepted.
1. Chapter 2

I've always wanted to do a SYOT and so here we are.

Welcome to the 90th hunger games. The Rebellion has failed. Please submit your characters through PM. I will try and post 2-3 times a week. And since SYOT's aren't technically allowed just enter your name and some important things about you like gender, district, age, family, skills, fears, token, outfits, looks, reaction at reaping and other necessary things, the more the better.

"A Hello citizen of Panem here's your host….Caesar Flickerman" The invisible announcer says. Caesar walks out dramatically his hair a bright shade of yellow.

"Hello, hello, is it just me in here or do I see a lot of people in here excited for the 90th Hunger Games" Caesar shouts thrusting his hands upwards pleading for more applause. The crowd roars many colorful people standing and shouting names of their favorite tributes from past years.

"Whoa calm down now and save your applause for….Castor Film" Caesar cheers revealing Castor Film as he walks on with an impressive beard. Castor sits down and reclines in a comfortable chair next to Caesar.

"Now Castor, can you give us your input on the arena this year"

"Well, I can't tell you what it is but I can tell you expect a lot of surprises, many twists and turns" Castor smirks as he says twists and turns.

"So can we expect lots of mutants" Caesar asks patiently

"Yes, you can expect lots of mutants" Castor grimaces again and starts stroking his beard.

"Interesting, well that's all we have time for today thanks Castor"

"You're welcome"

"Castor Film everyone" Citizens cheer again and Castor walks off stage.


	2. Thorne Ameilia's Reaping D1

**The Reaping's will be a little out of order since we have so little people signed up I will try and go in order that means girl from district 1**

**District 1 **

**Thorne Aemilia's POV**

"Hello Mummy, Hello Daddy" I call prancing out of my room already dressed in some of my finest clothes for the reaping. A golden dress made of satin that reflects the soft morning light and matching flats with small jewels near the toe.

"Hello sweetie" Dad calls in a chipper voice.

Everyone in District 1 is always bright and giddy on the day of the reaping, including my family. Everyone but my parents in my family has volunteered, and most of them win. Except for Glimmer, she didn't make it but I loved her strategy in the games.

"You look beautiful" Mother says her manicured fingers pulling through my hair which I had curled and was hanging loosely on my right shoulder.

"Are you going to volunteer?" Daddy asks eating a giant pear.

"We're not supposed to until were 18, I'm only 16" I say a little confused, he should know that.

"Well don't let me down when your 18 then, we didn't send you to that academy for nothing" He warns sipping his coffee.

"I won't Daddy" I smile and walk over to the breakfast table. It's a beautiful polished oak, with a white doily styled table runner. Mother had set a beautiful arrangement of fruit and flowers in the center. On the Reaping day she always weaves roses into the bouquet.

Mother is gorgeous; I got my looks from her. Her mother's sister was Glimmer and the golden hair, lean slender body, and clear blue eyes have been passed down through her side of the family. My brother Spark wasn't lucky enough to get the family traits and has dark brown hair, and plain grey eyes.

Most kids on the Reaping day would be hanging out at the academy getting some last minute training in before the reaping as they prepared to volunteer, but I decided not to. I honestly was going to volunteer this year, I didn't care that I was under the age we were supposed to volunteer. I was ready.

"Good luck sis" Spark calls as I'm walking away from our house.

"Thanks Spark, see you through the T.V." I say smiling; he's one of the few people I've told about my plan.

"Bye" He says but I can barely hear him from the crowd of people already starting to walk toward the square.

I search for Amber in the crowd, I've also told her of my plan. She's preparing to volunteer next year when she's 18. She's also been trying to persuade me not to volunteer this year, and wait until I'm older but I won't let her plea's change my mind.

"Hello" I say when I spot her auburn hair bouncing with every step and reflecting the late morning sunlight.

"Hello" she says coldly.

"You still can't be seriously still mad about me knocking over that shelf and breaking that pot" I say plainly.

"I'm not mad about that, it's just I've seen you at the Academy you're not ready"

"I am" I say before stomping away.

When I get to the town center I find a spot near the aisle way in-between the girls and the boys group, and as far away from Amber as I can get. I spot the podium hidden between heads. And behind the podium I can barely see our district escort Flavia Pint, her bright pink wig standing out from all the years previous when she went with blues.

"Welcome, welcome to the 90th annual Hunger Games" she says in a beautiful but strange capitol accent. "I hope you are all as excited as I am" She smiles a big toothy grin. "Now it is time to choose our tributes, and our girl tribute is" I'm ready to spring up and scream "I volunteer" before the name is even finished. "Thorne-"She says but is interrupted by my-

"I volunteer!" But I say it before I realize my mistake and that she just called my name and I just volunteered for myself.

"Well, surprisingly we have a volunteer" she says sarcastically. I strut up to the stage smiling and when I'm standing next to Flavia I smile in the direction of one of the camera's and flutter my eyelashes. Rule number 1 of my teacher at the academy _"The games start even before you get to the capitol"._

**There it is, district 1 female, sorry if I have to change anything, please don't yell at me. It will be District 2 female next unless we can get a District 1 boy. If you've already submitted your tribute please make another so we can start the games sooner. **


	3. Ares Reaping D1

**Thank you Metastar2000 for those three characters, can everyone please make multiple characters so this can really get going faster. Here is District 1 boy. **

**Ares Redde's POV**

I was named after the Greek god of war, Ares. War is all I was ever taught to do, I started the academy when I was nine and it seems my name was given correctly. Ares is associated with the spear, and that happens to be my best weapon. He is also known for being a handsome, determined, and fearless warrior, who fought for destruction, and death.

It really to me sounds like the Hunger Games; maybe they should be called the Ares Games instead. Mother insisted on this name when I was born and thought that I was going to come home one day a admirable, strong victor of the Hunger Games.

I have no intentions to do so and plan only to volunteer if my sister Athena is ever chosen. The name Athena fits her well too, she is a bright, strong, and thoughtful girl who wouldn't be caught dead killing someone. That's why I would have to replace her.

I look into the dirty mirror in my room, my reflection looking back at me. I think to myself _would I ever volunteer for the Hunger Games, could I ever win, am I as handsome as Ares, do I belong in district 1? _Father would have answered my questions, but he's dead, gone in a fire that destroyed several houses of District 1. My father was the only casualty.

Mother having grieved for most of the past four years and has made sure I look my best for the reaping, that's really all that she cares for anymore, the Hunger Games, and us. I have oily slicked back hair, a clean pressed white shirt, and black slacks. I think I look like someone from one of the capitol clothes store adds.

I say hello to mom who's sitting at the breakfast table quietly Athena brushing her long black hair, her plain grey eyes staring off out into the window.

"Athena it's time to go" I say quietly and she nods kissing mother before starting to head out the door.

"Bye mom" I whisper in her ear "I won't be coming home today" I say knowing that Athena will be picked this year. "Love ya" And I walk out the door.

…

The reaping seems overly crowded this year and I see our district escort right away with her bright pink wig. She begins reaping the girls and calls out Thorne, who I recall is actually very good with knifes and jumping from the academy. But Thorne volunteers for herself. I laugh a little silently as she realizes her mistake and walks confidently to the stage and flutters her eyelashes at the camera. And I remember the words of our teacher "_The games begin before you even reach the capitol" _She's really getting into it. Next she calls the boys and I don't know what happens but as soon as she calls the name I immediately say "I volunteer" and as I walk quickly to the stage I whisper.

"Take care of mom" I Athena's tiny ear. I am so ready for the Hunger Games.

**Probably not my best chapter, but ya, R&R, keep submitting those tributes and may the odds be ever in your Favor. **


	4. Brooklyn Tanners Reaping D2

**Sorry for the delay in posts, I was on vacation; in August expect a post daily. **

**District 2**

**Brooklyn Tanner's POV**

It's the reaping day, and I'm going to volunteer. I've chosen to volunteer when I was 17 because that's when my father volunteered into the Hunger Games, and three years after that was taken from my mother who was pregnant with me at the time.

I'm already dressed in my reaping outfit and reading quietly on my bed when I hear a light rapping on the window. I sit up and turn around on my soft feather bed and see the cutest, strongest, funniest, and nicest boy in all of district 2, Aiden, my boyfriend.

I go to the window seat and open the clear glass window and peer out into the tangle of branches to see him hanging onto the highest branch. His light brown hair reflecting the morning sunlight and his muscular figure standing silhouetted in front of the sun, high-lighting his biceps.

"Hey Aiden" I say in a sugary sweet voice pushing my chestnut colored bangs away from my twinkly doe grey eyes.

"Brooky" He smiles jumping down from his branch onto my window sill and planting a kiss on my rosy cheek. He's dressed in his reaping clothes and his hair is oiled back.

"So you volunteering this year?" I ask brushing invisible lint from his clean white shirt.

"They picked me too" he states loudly.

"If you do volunteer you have to make sure to come home, I'm not sure what I could do without you" I utter, feeling very guilty about my plan to volunteer.

"See you either after the reaping or through the T.V." He calls hopping down the tree as deftly as some of the tributes from district 11.

I smile at the thought of seeing Aiden come home a victor, but if I volunteer only one of us are going to be coming home at all. I realize the predicament I am facing but decide I am going to volunteer and just hope common sense takes over Aiden.

At breakfast mother is mourning over her wedding picture.

"Hey mom" I smile being as cheerful as I can be. She responds with silence her trance un-breakable. A platter of pancakes drizzled with syrup is sitting on the marble counter and I dig a fork into the first one and devour it. Getting ready to dig into the next pancake I glance at the clock and realize it's time to leave if I don't want to be late for the reaping.

I plant a quick kiss on my mother's cheek and watch as one of my mother's tears drops silently onto the picture.

At the reaping everyone is anxious for the names to be drawn, but a good kind of anxious, an excited one.

Aurora Hearn, the escort, practically skips out onto the stage with a big toothy grin and an outfit that's even more sparkly than Denise's, who's like my sister. It's also sparkler than mine. I'm wearing a simple grey pencil skirt, a white corset top with silvery swirls and sparkles, grey flats and sliver hoop earrings.

They begin the boring video and I start to doze off but shake myself awake.

I notice that she's starting to begin the girl's names. My friend Lissa is supposed to volunteer but I know I'm going to beat her too it.

"Alice Buntee" Aurora begins but I quickly shout

"I volunteer" Shooting Lissa a glance that could slice through steel. Finally I could prove that my father wasn't a traitor. I can see the hatred in Lissa's eye's but it is quickly swallowed by forgiveness, she knows that she could never hate me. As I walk confidently toward the stage I mouth "I'm sorry" as I pass her.

"And what is your name" Aurora asks me in that ridiculous accent.

"Brooklyn Tanner" I declare

"Now for the boys" She begins and I stare off towards the crowd of boys all eagerly waiting to volunteer. Finding Aiden's mop of light brown hair I see the pain in his eyes and as Aurora calls the boys name Aiden doesn't volunteer, someone else does.

**I need a D2 boy tribute, can anyone of you make it so I can continue, if I don't get it by the 17****th**** of this month I'm just going to create a spot filler tribute, one to die in the blood bath. R&R please! Send in more tributes. **


	5. Gabriel Taylors Reaping D2

**Thank you for the D2 boy tribute. Here is his POV; it's going to be shorter than the rest of them. **

**Gabriel Taylor's POV**

I look out of my window and see a tree in my way, in that tree I see Aiden, flirting with Brooke. I turn away disgusted and decide to head for the reaping. I know Aiden's going to volunteer and I hope he does. Then maybe Brooklyn would notice me if he didn't come home. I know it's not right to think about it like that but I maybe have kind of liked her since I first met her at the academy.

"Have a nice reaping" My dad calls as I'm walking out the door.

"See you there in a couple of minutes" Lucas smiles, he's 20 but always shows up for the reaping. He's told me to volunteer this year but I don't know if I should.

Down at the reaping I find a place in the sea of boy's heads. A little to the left Aiden is smirking at the thought of going into the Hunger Games. To my right in the girls section I see Brooke standing confidently in a beautiful silvery dress. I recognize the expression on her face; I've seen it every year, on all the faces of the people that have volunteered. My heart rate seems to go into turbo drive as Aurora, our escort, calls the girls name.

"Alice Buntee!" but is immediately greeted by an menacing

"I volunteer" The voice belongs to none other but Brooke. I feel my heart stop completely and look over to where she was standing and see no one there, I look towards the stage and there she is, looking beautiful with all of the lights shining on her.

"Now for the boys" Aurora smiles in an overly big pure white capitol smile.

"Spark Dee" I have to make a split second decision to volunteer or not. But I can't let Brooke going in there with some blood-thirsty kid.

"I volunteer" I shout shakily. I get several odd glances in my direction but take a deep breath and walk foreword.

"What a surprise, we have a volunteer" Aurora says sarcastically. "What is your name?"

"Gabriel Taylor" I say but it sounds more like a question then a statement.

"Thank you, our district 2 tributes Brooklyn Tanner and Gabriel Taylor" People cheer and applaud but I just stare at Brooklyn who's staring at me, a look of pure bewilderment is written across her face as we shake hands and are leaded to the capitol building.

**I told you it was going to be short, the next one will either be up today or in a week, I'm going to vacation. **


	6. District 3 Reaping

**Okay sorry for the long wait for the next chapter I just got back from vacation. If you can, please send in more tribute forms. **

**Reveena Teria**

I hate the capitol, I really do. They are just a bunch of spoiled, pampered, stuck-up, rich people that enjoy watching people die. I mean seriously as soon as one game ends they're just waiting for the next batch of tributes to roll in like a plate of cookies just getting ready to be cooked. Or in this case die.

Today is the day of the reaping and I'm really not worried about being picked at all like most 12 year olds. I could really care less about the capitol, or the hunger games or the reaping. They've taken enough away from me; I don't have much too really live for anymore it seems like. My family was deemed useless and thrown out onto the streets. We live in an alley right near the edge of the district where we can easily sneak food away from the others in the district.

At the reaping I brush some dirt from my dress and twirl some of the ripped fabric between my fingers. I'm not nervous at all about being picked; it's another thing in the circle of life. The reaping, the hunger games, it all goes around.

"Good morning, I hope you all slept as well as I did last night!" Castella Light calls out in that stupid capitol accent, with her stupid clothes, and her stupid attitude. "Well it is time for the Reaping" She smiles again in that stupid capitol white smile. "May the odds be ever in your favor!"

The girls around me shiver and look around nervously as she walks towards the girls bowl. What's wrong with these people if they think watching poor children die is fun! Just when I'm about to go on thinking about their stupid clothes I hear her call out the girls name.

"Maria Teria!" Castella cry's out. Maria, she can live without me, I guess I should volunteer, she doesn't need me, and nobody wants me.

"I volunteer!" I shout and walk towards the stage without a second glance at Maria, or the gapping girls and boys. I walk toward that stage because nothing matters anymore.

"And what may your name be?" Castella asks

"Reveena Teria" I mumble almost un-audibly. Cameras are pointing at my face they're trying to catch a glimpse of the little 12 year old who just volunteered. I put my hand in front of the closest camera and stay emotionless.

**Darren Cross**

I hate my district, I hate my school, and I hate everything except for my microchips and I. My dad forced me into a special training school for the Hunger Games, but I don't like it. I wish I could go to regular school and study technology more than my school lets me but I can't. I've tried talking to my dad about it but he's at the lab most of the day.

"Hey Darren, you ready for the reaping" my 10 year old brother Max jokes, he knows how nervous I've been for it, after all I had been chosen to volunteer this year, even though I was only 13. I shoot a look at Max that could cut through steel and continue adding some of the final touches to the new microchip I was designing. Happy with my work I place it in a necklace that keeps all my other microchips safely stowed.

I head downstairs for breakfast and sit somberly as Max and Sierra fight over who gets the last slice of toast. I quickly swipe it off the plate and tear it into two, not wanting to hear the fighting anymore. I really don't ever want to see fighting, especially a fight to the death.

"Good morning sunshine" dad says as he walks into the room directing it to Sierra. For the first time since last year's reaping he's not wearing a lab coat and goggles.

"Morning Daddy" She says, her voice sounding like the mocking jays that flit around the trees.

"Max, Darren" He says addressing us "Good morning, and I'm excited to see how the reaping turns out Darren, I wonder if any ones going to volunteer?" he smiles and Max just grins at me, trying to get me to break.

"Morning" I manage to mumble back.

At the reaping girls and boys are all dressed in their finest clothes, that haven't been eaten by moths, or shrunk due to age.

The escort is wearing platinum heels, a golden top with princess sleeves, and a puffy pink skirt she reminds me of someone you'd see in a science fiction movie that they used to play at 7:00 o'clock on Fridays.

She starts talking in that capitol accent and I pretty much blank her out until I hear her call the girls name. "Maria Teria!" One girl starts walking up slowly in a old worn dress before a 12 year old surprisingly jumps out and says-

"I volunteer" Pure shock echoes through my body, a 12 year old, volunteering, that's almost never happened before. What's going on? The girl who volunteered I notice I walking toward the stage with no emotion like the other 12 year olds that get picked, and I notice she's also wearing a tattered old dress with dirt smudges.

"And what may your name be?" Castella asks

"Reveena Teria" She mumbles.

"Now for the boys" Castella calls out. This is my time, I have to volunteer, but I don't want to go into the Hunger Games. I turn around and see my teachers all looking at me, waiting for me to call out in a monstrous voice and shout 'I volunteer' but I'm not going to.

"Darren Cross" I stay quiet looking around for the boy, who's just been called, but I realize after all the staring, it's me. The boys make a pathway for me to get out and I notice, some of them sneer at me, and snicker under their breaths. I walk down the path with my head down and I move slowly, but fast enough that the peacekeepers don't have to drag me to the stage.

"Our tributes for District 3 Reveena Teria and Darren Cross" Forced cheers come from the crowd as Reveena and I shake hands. May the odds be ever in my favor?

**Sorry it's short, well shorter, lacking creative juices. I need a boy tribute for District 4; I need some ideas for the arena, if you could send some in along with another tribute for any of the other districts, preferably 1 or 2 more tributes. I still need the boy for 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, and 12, and the girls for 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10. Thanks R&R. P.S. read my hunger games/the 39 clues crossover fan-fic if you've read the 39 clues. **


	7. District 4 Reaping

**Sorry for the long delay, I still didn't have a District 4 dude so I decided to make one up. **

**Howl Draconix's POV**

I watch as the throwing axe lands right in the heart of the training dummy.

"Well done!" Azael says clapping his hands. "Now for the hard course" he says while pulling on a red lever.

The training dummies start moving around and stopping behind random tall posts representing trees.

I smile and throw the axes and each one lands strait in the heart or the head of all the dummies and as soon as I hit them they fall down. _"Just like the Hunger Games" _I think as the 23 dummy's lay on the ground, each one with their own projectile stuck into the thick leather of the dummy.

"Great job, I didn't get that skill down until the year I entered the Hunger Games, something I hope you do."

"Howl" Ares calls from across the training room.

"What?" I shout irritated.

"H-2-H-C maybe, one last practice before the reaping" He suggests and holds open the door.

I walk over and nod. "Bring it on!"

"What is that four too zero?" He asks pushing me down to the ground for the fourth time today. I struggle from under his weight to flip him over onto his back. "No use trying to Howl, I win" He taunts. I still can't believe that he thinks I can't flip him over. I shift my weight to counter his and Boom, he is on his back, pinned down by my tiny pixie like figure.

"Who's winning now?" I ask a smirk creeping across my face.

"Not you" I'm distracted for long enough that he can toss me across the room.

"Oww!" I scream hitting the wall closest to where we were.

"Gotcha; rule one of combat, never let your opponent distract you" He grins.

"We've got to go, time for the reaping" I say a bit excitedly, because this year I'm going to volunteer, even though I'm only 12.

"You're not going to do something stupid are you?" Ares asks.

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't" I retort.

"I knew you were going to be a handful "

"No you didn't, because I'm not a handful yet"

"You're hopeless"

"Let's go" I smile and head out of the training room.

At the reaping, I see everyone in their best clothes. My Reaping outfit is a coral pink chiffon dress with a 19 button toggle.

Aurora, my best friend stands next to me. We are completely different from each other, like black and white, day and night. But that's why we get along.

"I'm so nervous" She squeaks her auburn hair bouncing with each nervous wiggle.

"Why? Being in the Hunger Games is something to be proud of here, you shouldn't be nervous" I explain straitening my collar.

"I know, it's because it's our first reaping that scares me"

"Well don't let it scare you!" I snap but quickly apologize.

The escort Atticus Bloom (To all you 39 clues fan's that name might sound familiar) walks on stage, her dark brown hair reaching enormous heights.

"A new record this year for hair height" Aurora jokes

"Ya"

"Welcome young ladies and gentlemen, it is time for the reaping, but first we will show a short little clip to remind you why we have these Reaping's" She smiles her silver futuristic looking dress reflecting the dull sunlight.

The same boring video plays and I tune out most of it.

"Now it is time to choose one young man and woman to compete in the 90th annual Hunger Games, ladies first….Luna Hold" She says looking out towards the crowd. I recognize Luna as a 17 year old from the academy. I can tell she's about to volunteer and I have a split second to scream out that I volunteer for this year's Hunger Games before Kira Nesca volunteers.

"I volunteer" I shout at the top of my lungs. Walking up to the stage I smile as I proudly say "Howl Draconix"

Nexus Bind's POV

After having a great time at the training center practicing my knife throwing skills, I ran all the way back home, never even breaking a sweat.

"Hello Mom, hello Dad, hey Duck" I said addressing everyone in my family, except for Dee-Dee who I call Duck, because of her bright blonde hair, and short demeanor.

"Hey Nex." Dee-Dee said throwing some peanuts at the wall, each and every one landing in the same spot.

"How was training this morning" Mom asked whisking some pancake batter in a bowl.

"It was great; I hit the target every time" I say proudly taking a pancake from the plate in the center of the table and drizzling maple syrup all over it.

"That's great" Dad said distractedly, while reading this Mornings paper.

I ran upstairs after eating breakfast to pull on a neatly pressed white shirt with black buttons running down the middle and a pair of brown slacks.

After I was ready I ran downstairs grabbing Dee-Dee's hand and pulling her out the door a pancake still in her mouth.

"But I was still eating" She protests as we walk to the Reaping.

"Too bad" I say as we stand in line to get our fingers pricked. Dee-Dee's only 12 so this is her first reaping, but I'm 13 so this is my second.

I walk over to the area for all the boys and watch as Atticus Bloom walks on in a futuristic looking dress with her hair reaching at least 3 feet.

She calls out a name and I expect to hear Kira shout out that she volunteers, but instead I hear a different voice, a familiar one.

"I volunteer" Howl shouts. I'm stunned, Howl's only 12, why would she volunteer. In that moment I know what I have to do.

"And our boy tribute is…..Charlie Vess"

"I volunteer as tribute" I shout and send a warning glance to Howl who stands stunned. I never thought I would volunteer even though I went to the Academy, and now I'm in the games. With Howl.


	8. District 5 Reaping's

**Finally I can do the next few chapters! Thank you Zoethepinkninja for submitting THREE tributes. If any of you are doing your own SYOT's could you please tell people about this I want to get it going. **

**Exia Caeli's POV**

My parents gave me a District 1/District 2 name because they always wanted me to be a tribute in the Hunger Games, and they wanted their daughter to win.

My parents all have D1 and D2 names along with all my siblings. I guess my parents all wanted to live in District 1 or 2 and not District 5.

"But Mom!" Hecate, my 12 year old sister complains walking out of her room in a rather unsightly red dress. "I wanted to wear the pink one!"

"The pink one had a stain on it" Mom explains. Her name is Corinthia, and her great, great, great grandfathers, nephew's, son, whose daughter's, son was Cato. One of the fiercest tributes in the arena for the 74th Hunger Games but was killed by a measly district 12 girl who started a rebellion. At least that's what my dad says happened. He was only 5 years old when it happened but he lived through it, and after the capitol gained back control and President Snow the II started the Hunger Games back up.

"Exia, go get dressed" Mom calls while straitening, my 13 year old brother's tie.

I walk into my room and find Sparta, my twin sister, rummaging through my closest, still in her pajamas.

"And what are _you_ doing in here?" I ask.

"Looking for a dress" She responds, her blonde hair falling perfectly, she hasn't even brushed it yet this morning and she wakes up looking prefect.

"In my closet?"

"Mom told me to find something to wear and so I'm searching for something to wear, she didn't specifically say which closet to look in" She explains a smirk crawling onto her flawless, identical to mine, face.

"Get out! I need to change" I scream at her

"No, and I think I'm going to wear this one!" She exclaims pulling out _My _reaping dress, the gold one with the silver trim and a matching pair of _my _heels.

"That's mine!" I exclaim lunging for it. We've been training since we were little and we immediately start battling. Soon enough we're both on the ground, she's trying to strangle me and I'm pulling her hair.

"Girls!" Mom calls from the doorway. "I will not have barbarians, I have winners, now why are you fighting, and you'll make each other look horrible.

"She's going to wear my reaping dress!" I complain

"I don't care, just wear your white one, now get dressed the reaping is in 30 minutes" Mom says before storming out of the room. Sparta smirks at me before grabbing the dress and shoes.

I'm walking out towards the justice building, thinking about how dirty the white heels are getting from this dust, I wish dad would've let us take the car. I decided to settle on my white dress. It's made of special linen that you can only get directly imported from the capitol. It has sleeve's that are a bit thicker than two of my fingers and a lace trim around the skirt. It's fairly bland for my taste, but mom tied a golden ribbon around the waist to give it more sparkle.

My brother is wearing a white button down shirt with silver cuffs and a similar collar; he is also wearing black slacks and a pair of black dress shoes. Hecate is wearing the red dress that she was complaining about earlier. It would look horrible on me, but with her black hair and chocolate brown eyes it actually looks fairly nice on her. Sparta is obviously wearing my dress.

We're about to get to the reaping when dad pulls me aside. "Listen, we need you to volunteer"

"But I'm not 18 yet-" I start to protest

"We just need a winner this year, district 5 isn't doing too well on Victors, and I've been talking, people say they can get you to District 1, 2 or even the Capitol if you have at least one living Victor in the family" Dad explains

"Okay, I'll think about it" I say. I'm not ready to volunteer yet; I was going to wait until I've finished my training.

I'm at the reaping. Our district escort Emerald is looking as bouncy as ever. Her dress is the same color as her name and so are her hair, and her eyes, and her heels, and at least half of her skin. I wonder if she actually changed her name so she would have an explanation to dressing like that every year.

"Oh, I am just so excited" She says in that annoying capitol accent that after every reaping you hear the 12 year olds imitating. "And Happy Hunger Games" They would say doing their best imitation of Emerald.

"Now time for the reaping, as always ladies first" she says with an overly big smile. For some reason in the back of my mind I'm thinking that volunteering would be a good idea. I could easily beat the Careers. I don't even listen for the name, but as soon as she finishes talking I shoot my hand up and push a 14 year old to the side and say "I volunteer!" This definitely was a good idea, I think as I introduce myself.

"Exia Caeli, and I'm going to be a Victor"

**Drake Peterson's POV**

I have a love/hate relationship with the reaping. If I get picked I will win, and if I don't get picked then who cares. I'm not one of those crazy Careers who spend their every waking moment training.

Sometimes I wish my parents didn't abuse me so I didn't have to run away, but I wish a lot of things and most of them don't come true.

I walk slowly to the Reaping's. I take a side-track through the tall fields of prairie grass, the seeds sticking to my faded clothes. I always loved the prairie grass that grew here, tall and looming over the little mouse's and prairie dogs the scurried through the tall plant, the goldenness of it, how it glittered when the afternoon sun hit it's textured surface, the way it moved as one as a gust of warm air skimmed across its golden surface.

I resist the urge to lie down in it, remembering that the reaping would probably start in about a half-an-hour based on where the sun was in the impossible blue sky. Normally by this time of day you would see young children galloping in the fields with their friends, their homemade kites trailing behind them like a colorful tail.

I never got to do that, and there's no kids playing today.

When I arrive at the reaping I quickly sign-in, and find my spot in the velvet roped off area. From where I was standing I could see the trembling 12 year olds, in the back row, each one having a look of pure terror on their faces.

I used to have a sister, and in retrospect, I still have a sister, she just doesn't know me. I remember her being born, but then about a year later that's when I ran away, and I didn't stop running until I reached those fields of gold and I lived there until I could quit school and find a job. My sister's name was Violet, assuming my "Parents" haven't killed her yet. She used to have the prettiest eyes, they were purple and so they named her Violet. After thinking about her I can't resist the urge to search the rows of 12 year olds, looking for the girl with dirty blonde hair, and violet eyes. I find her, there in the crowd, looking nervous. Her arms bruised and cut and she has a nasty looking black eye.

That was what I ran away from, but when I left all that hate that was sent onto me, was being sent onto her.

I try to forget about Violet and her pain and focus more on what's about to happen. As I stand there and watch Emerald, our perky escort, waltz on stage in her usual emerald green outfit.

I watch a blonde haired, rich girl volunteer. Her eyes twinkling with delight as she says her named pompously. "Exia Caeli and I'm going to be a Victor!" She shouts, her name sounds district 1 or 2ish and I realize that she's one of those people that train their entire lives.

"Drake Peterson" I hear the escort call, and I don't believe it for a second before walking self-assuredly down the aisle. There was going to be blood spilled no matter whose blood it was.

**Okay, so I know the last part was really short, but I was completely blanking on ideas! Zoethepinkninja I hope you forgive me for changing it up a bit, I needed some space filler and so I just stuck the story of Violet in there. Okay. Well Read and Review and send in more tributes (that rhymes!). Really guys, I can only go up to District 6! Send in tributes! Disclaimer I do not own the Hunger Games. **


	9. District 6 Reaping

**Sorry for taking so long. Please forgive me for changing your characters a bit, you see it's impossible to volunteer for another gender, except for a quarter quell possibly. **

**Disclaimer**

**Katniss- 1kat2kit does not own the Hunger Games**

**Peeta- All names used are works of pure fiction devised up by other authors**

**Haymitch- I won the Hunger games! **

**Gale-Why do I never get to do disclaimers?**

**Amber Jordan's POV**

There isn't much meadow in our district, but the little that there is, stands hidden in a tall forest of poplars and oaks. It's full of tall untidy tender green grass and thousands of flowers, creating a beautiful abstract mosaic if viewed from one of the trees that hides the one bit of heaven here in District 6.

Mom doesn't know about this area, she thinks I'm just really good at finding flowers for her bouquets. But I come here almost every day, I do my homework here, relax here, and if I could I would sleep in a bed made of daisy's. But mom wouldn't allow that, she doesn't allow me to really do anything. She wouldn't even let me go to the meadow if she knew where it was. She claims 'the woods are too dangerous for young girls to be playing around in, with no means of protection' she would say.

This morning, which just happened to be the morning of the reaping, I escaped the house early planting a kiss on my younger brother Andrew's cheek before venturing out. The sky is a pale amber color with puffy white clouds streaking the horizon. To the east it looks like a storm should be coming soon.

I take the longer route to the forest, walking on train tracks, strolling through alleys, jumping over random pieces of train yard junk, before finally meeting the thick forest of trees, looking impenetrable when looking from the outside, but it's just a rather large bush that takes a minute just to push through before you can see how nice the forest actually is.

I start my trek, morning dew sticking to my kaki colored pants, and there's probably a couple leaves sticking in my hair, but I don't mind.

A large rock that looks like the nose that our escort has tells me that I'm almost there and I push through a few more bushes before I see the brilliant colors of the lilies, and daffodils. But there's another odd shape sitting down on my favorite rock. I approach it carefully a rock in my hand.

I'm about to throw it when it turns around.

"Anthony!" I say surprised and I drop the rock, his gaze follows its decent before responding. He lives at the butcher shop right next to our flower shop.

"I didn't know you came here"

"I could say the same thing" I respond curtly, before sitting down and leaning against the rock.

"So what brought you here?" He asks, his white hair shining in the early morning sunlight. Sometimes I feel bad for Anthony, he's Albino and no one lets him forget it, giving him an awful name like "Rat face".

"What do you think, the only people not worried about the Reaping are the Careers, and there only worry in life is hoping they get a chance to be in the Hunger Games, I just needed some time to clear my head." I explain, and I am surprised by how much I just blurted out. Usually I don't talk much at all, but I just said it all. Anthony seems surprised by this too.

"I guess that's probably why I'm out here too" He says leisurely, picking a Black-Eyed Susan and twirling the yellow flower between his steady fingers.

"So how'd you find this place?" I question and also begin picking flowers to help mom make a bouquet for whoever's children didn't make it through the reaping.

"I stumbled across it last year after my Dad got mad at me for dropping some meat on the ground, I don't come very often though, but I've seen you here a couple of times picking your flowers, sometimes you would sing and I would listen from behind that rock that looks like our escorts nose, I've always adored your bouquets, and your voice." He says dream like, he was very well known also for straying off topic and acting a bit strange, I think that's also why kids make fun of him.

"Thanks" I say slowly before picking a few more flowers and sliding them into my pocket before standing up and looking towards the sun which is slowly making its arc. "It looks like it's about time for the reaping, we should get going"

"Ya" he says quietly staring at the Black-Eyed Susan that he still is twirling in his fingers. "I'll get going in a few minutes."

I run into the house to see mom looking at me with a stern look on her face. "Where were you?" She asks before fussing with my hair "We're going to be late!" She shriek's looking at the old clock on our wall while dragging an old scratchy brush through my hair.

Andrew jumps into the room and looks around, his pasty white shirt blending in a bit to his pale skin that contrasts with his dark brown mop of hair. "Hey Amber" He says hugging me.

"Come on, let's get moving" Mom rushes and pushes us out the door.

When we arrive at the reaping I stand with all the other 15 year olds. I notice Anthony hasn't shown up yet. Our escort Pollux Grave is walking on stage in what he probably thinks is the most dashing suit ever created. It's a disgusting lime green with purple trim and it's sparkly.

He starts his opening speech and I see Anthony rushing in, Pollux pauses, probably feeling completely offended that someone interrupted him. After the crowd goes silent again Pollux begins again in that ridiculous capitol accent.

"Now, for the moment all of you people from district 6 have been waiting for, the honorable chance to be in the Hunger Games! Now let's begin with the girl tributes like always so as we always say, Ladies first!" He squeals almost as loudly as some of the girls in our district after they were asked out to an informal dance some of them threw together one year. "And our girl tribute is…..Amber Jordan!"

I'm stunned as I walk forward quietly and stand next to Pollux, how is it me?

**Anthony Underwood's POV**

I'm still in the field when I hear the hovercraft come in. "Oh no!" I scream and stand up before noticing something on the ground. It's a shiny rock with the initials AJ carved into its surface. It's Amber's I know it. I slide it into my pocket and sprint out of the field probably trampling a couple of daisies in the process.

Expertly navigating my way through the forest I jump over rocks and fallen tree trunks before making it back to the more populated part of District 6. Everyone is probably at the reaping. I know the way to my dad's shop by heart and rapidly jump over fences towards the town center.

The butchers shop looks like what you'd imagine a butchers shop to look like. It is made out of wood that is painted a boring white color. It has a big sign out front that has a picture of a raw chicken on it, and it says Butchers. Inside the shop it always smells like raw meat, something is always hanging in the storefront window that is made out of special shatterproof glass so someone can't just break the window to get food.

When I slam the door open I see my dad sitting behind the counter with his reaping clothes on. "Come on" He snarls "We've got to get going, if we're too late they'll come and kill us for not showing up for the reaping!"

I pull off my shirt and button up a clean green one and brush my ugly white hair quickly before running out the door.

I can tell the reaping has already started before I can even see the justice building, by Pollux's high pitched squeals. I scramble for the nearest check-in desk so I won't be counted as late and let them sign me in before stumbling into the reaping. Everyone is quiet; I feel millions of heads looking my direction. I can also hear the murmurs of "Rat face."

Pollux looks shocked and stares at me like I have just committed the greatest transgression on the planet.

I quickly find a spot and watch as he starts to call out the girl's name. "And our girl tribute is Amber Jordan!" I feel stunned, I know I shouldn't because it isn't me, but it's always a shock when it's someone you just talked too.

I watch her carefully as she walks forward. "And our male tribute is….Anthony Underwood!" I feel like Amber and I have changed places, now she's the one who looks stunned by this. I walk forward quietly and take notice that Pollux remembers me, the one who came in late. But now I might not ever be coming back.

**I need more tributes guys and girls! I don't care if you've already submitted your limit just give me more tributes! I can't keep going without any more tributes! If you would like to give me someone's name and District they can be a bloodbath character and may get a POV or two. But full forms would have more POV's and would probably stay alive longer. So R&R and SUBMIT MORE TRIBUTES!**


	10. Completed list of tributes

D1 girl- Thorne

D1 boy- Ares

D2 girl-Brooke

_D2 boy-Gabriel_

D3 girl-Ravenna

D3 boy-Darren

D4 girl- Howl

D4 boy-Nexus

D5 girl-Exia

D5 boy- Drake

D6 girl- Amber

D6 boy-Anthony

D7 girl-Alana

_D7 boy-Ethan _

D8 girl-Sophia

D8 boy-Zeph

D9 girl- Skeeter

_D9 boy-Joshua_

D10 girl-Eve

D10 boy-Titus

D11 girl-Aubree

_D11 boy-Joseph_

D12 girl- Lucy

_D12 boy-Manny_


End file.
